IzuOcha Week: Awkward Confessions
by RandomPersonaFanatic
Summary: A late addition to IzuOcha week. Sorry that I joined the fandom just as the week ended! To summarize, this is a one-shot where Ochako confesses to Izuki in an awkward, deus ex machina manner.


Quick note, I highly recommend checking my Ao3 account. I'm using it as my "main" account, and the important notes to the stories will be there rather than here purely due to formatting differences.

* * *

 **IzuOcha Week Day 7: Confessions**

* * *

"I... um... I... really like you."

It felt as though time itself had stopped. The green-haired boy, Izuku Midoriya, began to stare intensely at the nervously fidgeting Ochako. She was blushing fiercely and avoiding his gaze for as long as she could. When their eyes met, she panicked. How did she get to this point?

It was the Saturday after a tiring Friday with blue, cloudless skies and a blistering heat. There was no class the next day, so Iida, Izuku, and Ochako had decided to go on a jog together, for old time's sake.

For Iida, it was refreshing to not have to lead the class for a couple days. Even though the other two argued that he made the job hard on himself, Ingenium would always state that it was his duty. For Izuku, it was a break from all of the press that tried to speak with him after the incident with Overhaul. The jog was a great way to take Deku's thoughts off of Mirio and Nighteye, something everyone they knew agreed about. For Ochako, today was a break off of Deku's near-death experience with Overhaul. Even then, there was more to today than Uravity let Midoriya know.

Nearly halfway through the jog, Ochako started to fall behind. As Izuku started to fall behind himself to allow her to catch up, she motioned for Iida to go on ahead as she ran to a stop, sitting down on a nearby curb to catch her breath.

"It's really hot today, isn't it?" Ochako mentioned.

"Pointing out the obvious?" Izuku responded, chuckling a bit.

Ochako's face flushed a deep red as she looked away from Midoriya for reasons unbeknownst to the boy. He looked at her curiously. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

The girl, weary from the relentless heat, shook her head. "No, it's just that I-"

She quickly covered her mouth, realizing the mistake she had nearly made. Luckily for her, Izuku didn't press any further.

Or so she thought.

Ochako woke up the next morning with a sole message on her phone. When she flipped it open, she saw that Izuku had texted her something.

"Meet me in front of the dorms. When do you have time?"

Seeing that the message had been sent hours earlier, she quickly responded. "Right now?"

To her surprise, there was an immediate response. "Got it."

She changed clothes as quickly as she could, not bothering to take a shower and she ran down the steps. She nearly crashed into Izuku, who had been standing outside and in front of the doors to the dorm.

"Sorry if I'm late!" Ochako told him, smiling.

"It's fine," Izuku replied. He glanced around to see if anyone was around, which there wasn't. "So... erm, I want to talk about something?"

Ochako's spirits rose in a false hope. "What is it?"

"It's about how you've been acting lately. It's really strange, with your face getting really red nowadays. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that..."

She began to look away, blushing a deep, crimson red as she did so. Izuku, being as dense as he was, spoke again. "Och- Uraraku, I'm your friend. You can tell me what's wrong."

Ochako forced herself to look at Izuku. "It's just that... well..."

Now here she was, panicking as she tried to explain herself.

"Ah! I mean- ah! I didn't mean it in that-" Ochako flailed her arms around, attempting to cover up her mistake. Despite this, Midoriya's voice broke through her frantic thoughts.

As the two stared at each other, a tense air fell between them, thick enough to quench even Bakugo's explosions. The same thoughts ran through each other's heads as they blushed fiercely. "Why did I say that? What if he doesn't like me back? What-"

"I... well... I like you too."

She couldn't believe her ears. Deku liked her back? "Pinch me," she muttered. "I must be dreaming."

She yelped as Deku actually pinched her arm. Lightly, of course. "Hey! What was that for?"

Izuku laughed, a light pink spreading throughout his cheeks. "You asked for it." He pulled out his phone, reddening as he checked his personal schedule. "I have some time today. Do... do you... want to go on a date?"

For the first time in a few weeks, Ochako gave a completely unforced, genuine smile. "Of course I do."


End file.
